Code Lyoko Drabbles
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: Random CL drabble focusing on random characters. Mainly Ulumi and Jerlita ships, but onesided Sissi/Ulrich and Willumi might be written! Might not be updated as frequently, please put on story alert if you have to!
1. You wish, Pretty Boy

**Hello!**

**Okay, it's my first try at writing Code Lyoko, and this is just random drabble that I came up with in school. (:**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, or there'd be a lot more kissing instead of almost kissing. D: Moonscoop owns Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Yumi Ishiyama simply doesn't understand the mind of boys.<p>

She's still friends with them—Ulrich and William, and although she pretends to be oblivious to the glares they give each other, it's just so glaringly obvious, even to her, how they feel about her. But that's not what she can't comprehend.

She just cannot understand why neither of them can get the hints that she's giving them.

William's persistent—he still flirts with her and finds any excuse to sit beside her in class, giving her lavish presents not only on special occasions like Valentine's day and birthdays, but also on completely normal days, when she least expects it, and despite her telling him time and again that all she wants to be is friends, he just won't give up.

Ulrich, on the other hand, seems to just resign himself to the fact that she just wants to be friends, and despite all the hints that she gives that say otherwise, like how she blushes furiously in Pencak Silat when they're in close proximity and how she laughs at every single one of his jokes, he doesn't make a move. At least, not obvious ones like William.

He does praise her every so often, and buys her a drink every Thursday after their Pencak Silat lesson. A wildflower of some sort makes its way, somehow, into her bag or her file just after his trip to his tree, and he always remembers small, minute details about her that William leaves out, and even surprises her on her birthday when he greets her in Japanese, a small smile on his face.

But when someone new to Kadic or Milly and Tamiya ask if they're going out, Ulrich blushes and mutters angrily under his breath, grumbling that they're just friends, and how many times must he repeat that, and Yumi just snorts every time William introduces her as his girlfriend with a You wish, pretty boy, before walking off.

She'll never understand what boys think, but it's never going to stop her from hoping.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it? Leave a review!<strong>


	2. All's fair in Love and War, isn't it?

He's just going to keep on trying.

William Dunbar doesn't get why Yumi hasn't just given up yet.

She's the only girl who hasn't fallen head over heels in love for him yet, and that's new to him. In his old school—at Kadic, even—girls would queue for hours if it meant they'd get a date with him.

Sure, Ulrich's the big man on campus, the soccer star, and he's even nice to boot. But nice guys never win, do they? They're really the best friends, the ones that are forgotten as soon as they set their gaze on William, the dashing boy who breaks all the rules for love.

He simply cannot understand why Yumi smiles so dazzlingly whenever Ulrich's around, why he's the one she looks for the moment she steps out of class, why she blushes whenever Ulrich tells her that he thinks she looks beautiful—after all, they both say it every day, but she never ever has that reaction around him.

He sees the bunches of dandelions and daisies, and he tries to top them off by giving her roses and lilies and tulips, but while she dismisses the extravagant bouquets from William with small thanks, she gives Ulrich a smile so bright, it's dazzling, and kisses him on the cheek, the humble collection of flowers tucked proudly in her file, her pencil case, at the front of her desk, or even one behind her ear.

He knows that they have Pencak Silat every Thursday, and they come out of the gym, laughing to the drink machines as Ulrich buys her a cold drink. William knows that Ulrich just heads to the machines first to get their drinks and so she won't have to wait, and passes her her drink when she heads over, the same drink she always drinks. He never has to ask what she wants, he just knows. William, on the other hand, asked what she wanted to drink for a fortnight before her finally remembered.

Sometimes, he even receives text messages from Yumi, asking him what he's doing, before another hasty message received informing him that it wasn't intended for him, and 'Oops, Wrong number!" Call William whatever you want, he's not stupid, he can connect the dots.

T-U-V-W.

Ulrich comes before William. She's obviously messaging Ulrich, for some reason William cannot put his finger on.

Yet, despite it all, William's just going to keep trying.

After all, isn't all fair in love and war?


	3. Not that much of a dunce, after all

There are just days where Ulrich Stern feels like a dunce.

Take right now, for instance. He'd just placed another bunch of flowers on Yumi's table in time for her math class, and the girls had immediately poured in, including Yumi herself, and they had all cooed about how sweet he was. She'd blushed, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and kissed him on the cheek, to the delight of her classmates, tucking the flowers into her file carefully.

He wasn't sure why he'd picked the flowers for her, he'd just been on his way back to Kadic from his tree, and had spotted the wildflowers, and picked them, thinking of her and making sure he didn't yank them up with the roots, tying it with a purple ribbon he'd conveniently had in his pocket.

He isn't sure why, but he always seems to have one on hand now. The ribbons, he means.

When he had given it to her, however, he certainly wasn't expecting to see the lavish, expensive bouquet of roses and tulips already in her hands, which she placed on the empty table besides hers. He mutters something under his breath, he's not sure what, but it sounds like 'Always.', and she grins at him, giving him another hug before finally sitting down in her seat.

It's at this moment that William chooses to walk in, asking her if she likes his flowers. Ulrich clenches his fist as he turns and makes his way out, not even saying goodbye, but remembers Yumi's words to him when he'd given her that first bunch of wildflowers.

"I love them. They're simple, pretty."

He'd replied, half jokingly, "I thought all girls would prefer roses over dandelions."

"Nah. Roses are too flashy." She'd looked back at him, smiling. "These are perfect."

He grins outside the door, turning to peek through the small glass window as Yumi wrinkles her nose and informs William that the roses are too much for an ordinary day, then rushes to assure him that while they're beautiful, they don't belong to her.

She then proceeds to shove the elaborate bouquet back into William's arms, grabs her file and books, the simple collection of flowers on the top of the stack, heading for the back of the class. She plops into her new seat before catching his eye and winking as she tucks a daisy behind her ear, and waves before turning her attention back to the class, and he walks away smiling.

Maybe he's not that much of a dunce after all.


	4. Sleep? Who needs it?

**A/N **

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it's been really hectic this year, I'm taking a major exam in October.**

**Master of Ra/Dark Lord Goal: I'm sorry for not being able to update, but considering that it was only a week or two since my last update when you reviewed, it's safe to say that I hadn't forgotten about the story. I'm sorry for not updating, but ideas take time to form and write, time which, I'm sorry to state, I don't exactly have right now. I'm sorry if you think that my reply is rude, because frankly, your reviews made me pretty darn mad. But here's some Jerlita, like you requested~!**

**Now that that's settled, enjoy the drabble, and I'll try to update soon! Please review to tell me how you felt about it, 'kay?**

* * *

><p>When Jeremie Belpois tore himself away from his computer to head downstairs for breakfast, the last thing he'd expected to get was a face full of soup.<p>

As he dragged his feet to the bathroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, half awake, he could make out the raised eyebrows and amused looks shared by Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey, Einstein, you sure you're okay?" Ulrich asks, clearly concerned, and his roommate pipes up as well. "Yeah, you don't look too great."

"Eh, I'm fine." He says, yawning. He was so close to finishing up his latest experiment, what was a bit of sleep compared to that? He would catch up on sleep on the weekend, he reasoned as he sat down at the usual table at the cafeteria, his usual spot opposite Aelita.

The pink haired lass took one look at him and frowned, crossing her arms as she looked at him. Yumi, the ever ready mother hen of the group, shook her head again in exasperation. "Jeremie, don't you ever take a break?"

Odd chose that moment to crack a joke, causing Ulrich to groan in protest at the pun, but Jeremie didn't absorb it, choosing to shrug and take a sip of his soup instead. Aelita sulked, not being able to coax the stubborn blond, then looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go. I promised Ms Hertz I'd tutor Nicholas today."

Getting up on her feet daintily, she gave her croissant to Odd and finished the last of her drink before making her way to return her tray. Before she left, however, she caught Odd's eye and cheeky grin, Yumi's knowing wink, and Ulrich's gesture at the blond prodigy who was, as usual, oblivious to it all.

"Bye Jeremie, see you in class later." Aelita said, before leaning in to kiss him on the lips as he looked up.

When he woke up a few hours later, he was greeted by Odd's voice and a chorus of laughter. "Gee, Jer, I know Rosa's cooking is to die for, but you really didn't have to plunge your face in her soup."


	5. Yarn

**A flash of brown.**

It flies past his eyes and somehow, it catches his attention like a moth to fire. His head turned, and he's absolutely captivated by those brown locks.

All he wants to do in that moment is to run his fingers in her hair and play with the brown strands that remind him so much of yarn, (although he bets that they're probably softer, silkier, more of satin ribbons than yarn) and he realises just how much he does resemble his Lyoko self.

She turns.

He catches her eye, and she walks over to him, unaware of just how breathtaking she is, the effect she has on his increasing pulse rate. He's never actually felt this way before, not for any other girl, and trust him, he's dated many, many girls.

"Hey, um... I'm new here. Mind showing me the way to the Gym?"

He finds his voice. "Sure thing! Uh... I'm Odd, by the way. Odd Della Robbia."

She giggles, the wind blowing her hair near him, and it takes him all of his willpower not to reach out and feel it for himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Odd. I'm Gwen."

FYI: Gwen is an OC created by one of the Lyokomods on Tumblr.


	6. A Battle Lost

Pairing: hinted Jerlita, Gwodd and obvious Ulumi

Warning: Character Death, Headcanon 2nd Gen

.

The machine beeps.

She stirs from her place on his bedside. His eyes are closed, and there is that serene, calm look that one has when they are but mere inches from death. Her brown eyes are glossy with unshed tears and glazed over with the wisdom gained that one should never ever have to experience when she had. She looks at him, trying earnestly to commit every crease, every hair, every part of his face to her memory, the way that, even lying comatose in bed, his mouth seems to be curling into a slight smile, how his hair is flopping into his face, how defined the wrinkled are around his eyebrows from his constant frowns.

The doctors had told her that he was losing the battle.

The others were long gone, claimed from various means and ways. Jeremie first, then Odd and William, and even Aelita and Gwen had been claimed by Death. They were the only ones left surviving, and now it seemed that even he was leaving her, a lone warrior, to continue their battle, their war, the constant fight and struggle to stay alive.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't last long; not without his constant strength, his smile.

His eyes open, just a tiny bit, and she jerks over almost immediately. He whispers to her, one last request, and she nods, smiling weakly as he scoots over painfully, crawling into the space by his side, curled up in a ball and her head on his chest.

As they slip off into the darkness, the beeping finally stops.

Their children, Leon Alexander and Keslee Odette Stern, also known as Hiroyuki and Yumiko by their Uncle Hiroki, walk in to find their parents curled up in bed, like so many nights before their father was admitted into the hospital for cancer.

The endless beep from the machine was deafening.

The last two warriors, Ulrich Stern, 88, and Yumi Ishiyama, 89, have not lost the battle.

They have merely gone on to meet their friends again for their next adventure.


	7. Beginning

**Did this for a writing challenge on Tumblr. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Pairings: None**

* * *

><p>He steps into the dorm room, which is empty, spotless, with the exception of the two beds and his bags. Jim pats him an the back and starts off with a welcome to Kadic speech that has clearly been recited one too many times, and reminds him of soccer practicew and Pencak Silat training he's signed up for on Tuesdays and Thurdays, and Fridays respectively, before leaving him to 'adapt and pack. Spot checks will be regular and impromptu, of course.'<p>

Looking around the walls, he sighs as he looks at his bags. His dad had claimed that 'boarding school will harden you up, make something out of you,' which resulted in a transfer mere days before he had been due for school back home.

He hugs his soccer ball to himself, one of his only belongings from home. Perhaps this was a sign that relationships were easily broken, bonds could be dissolved, the past dismissed. Maybe, he pondered, it would be better if he was cold and aloof instead of trying to make friends. Who knew if his dad would suddenly decide that Kadic wasn't good enough, wasn't far enough, wasn't strict enough.

In a pique of anger and frustration, he throws the ball at the empty wall opposite him. A brown stain remains.

It's the first mark he makes in Kadic.


	8. Overthrown

**Sorry for lack of updates, life keeps hurling lemons at me that I gave up dodging and just lay down on the ground.**

**Hahaha.**

**Pairings: Unrequited Sissi/Ulrich, Willumi, and Ulumi, maybe Jerlita if you really squint.**

**Sort of Sissi POV. :)**

* * *

><p>The thing about Elisabeth Delmas that most people understood, was that she <strong>always<strong> got what she wanted.

From the day she was born, to her first word, and up till the day she started school, all Sissi Delmas had to do was open her mouth, and whatever she wanted would be done.

Maybe that was why she wanted him so badly.

Sure, there were other reasons, too, she supposed. He was good looking, charming, athletic; the perfect boy she'd ever met, and that was part of the allure. He was, in every aspect, the most flawless person-save his studies, but honestly, who cares about physics and quadratic equations? She'd leave that to Mr and Mrs Einstein—and she was too.

The principal's daughter, cheerleader, pretty and popular to boot, that was what Sissi Delmas was. The football star and the cheerleader—wasn't that how it was supposed to end up? The perfect movie ending, if she did say so herself.

But alas, he most definitely didn't return the feelings she had for him. He found her a spoilt brat—excuse the blunt manner in which this is phrased—and liked another girl.

She was pretty and smart and athletic too, Sissi admitted, but she was one year older! A whole year! And if that wasn't infuriating enough, there was another boy involved, the cute, ruggedly handsome rebel who had been kicked out of his previous school, and more than perfectly eligible, who had made it clear that he liked her.

But no, she couldn't choose that boy instead, had to fight for her guy, making it painfully obvious that she liked him and not realising that he did too, insisting that they were just friends and nothing more, then choosing to get jealous when Sissi tried in vain to snatch him away.

Sissi Delmas _always_ got what she wanted.

But when it comes to the love rectangle of her, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar, it may be time for her to relinquish her crown.


	9. Family Bonding

"Hey, Princess, how come you're here moping?" Odd walks up to Aelita, who's plucking at the petals of a daisy forlornly, her eyebrows creased as she focuses on questions that have absolutely nothing to do with the flower she's holding. At the sound of her friend's voice though, she looks up, the innocent curiosity showing in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much, Odd." She replies, after a minute's deliberation. Turning her eyes back onto the half bald daisy, she furrows her eyebrows further, pursing her lips and tilting her head a little, as if her head is too heavy for the thoughts in her mind. He lets out a little chuckle, she looks so much like a little girl who doesn't understand what's around her–which, he realizes afterwards, is what she is, what they all are–and she looks up too, the same genuine, childlike innocence reflected in those green eyes of hers, a simple, unspoken question that, although not formed with her lips, has already made its presence known to him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Aelita."

She contemplates for a while, looking straight into his eyes, before deciding that he's being completely genuine. She bites her lip, as if she isn't sure how to phrase her questions.

"Does Jeremie always get so... passionate about his projects?"

The question catches Odd by surprise, and he starts laughing. Aelita, not understanding and more than a little confused, gets a little offended at first, then starts laughing along when Odd actually starts to tear at her simple question.

"I'm guessing yes, then?" She states simply when they manage to compose themselves, Odd wiping the sides of his eyes.

"Let's put it this way, Aelita. I once asked Ulrich if he would die for Yumi, and he told me he would."

"Didn't he offer to be the 'guinea pig' when Yumi volunteered to risk her life for..." Aelita continues, her eyes glittering with recognition.

"Yes, he did, and that's exactly what Jeremie's doing. Except of course, for you, dearest Princess."

Aelita's completely lost Odd at this point, and her bewilderment must show when Odd continues, "Let me explain, it'll make sense later."

"You see, Jer doesn't exactly fit as the fighting type on Lyoko–not physically, per se. He's more suited to the computer stuff, IT and all."

"But what has that got to do with risking his life, Odd?"

"You know how XANA attacks the real world? In that sense, since Jeremie's usually left with the supercomputer while everyone else is on Lyoko, he's the one most at risk, especially since he doesn't have any fighting techniques to fend off all the monsters and everything. So he's fighting, just not in the way Ulrich does for Yumi, but in his own right, he's carrying out his role as a Lyoko Warrior."

"So he's doing all this, for me?"

"That he is, princess."

She looks back down at the daisy in her hands again, before smiling up at Odd. "Thanks for explaining, Odd."

"Hey, what kind of a cousin would I be if I didn't?" They laugh at his comment.

Aelita can't help but think afterwards, as they walk back to Kadic together arm in arm, that although Odd isn't really her cousin, he's the best pseudo-cousin she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry for the disappearing act, got really busy with school.<strong>

**Anyway, fun fact of the day: I actually meant for Aelita to be talking to Ulrich, not Odd, but I somehow managed to write it so that Odd would fit better in the story instead! Hahaha! Hopefully i'll manage to write some Ulrich/Aelita friendship bonding moments, or maybe Yumi/Odd or Yumi/Jeremie friendship bonding moments... xD**


	10. The Odd One Out

**Pairings: Ulumi/Willumi love triangle, Jerlita, and Gwodd. Oh and Willrich, Oddrich bromance and general Odd appreciation all around. Yeah.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes when Odd's being honest with himself, he wonders if anyone would really care if he disappeared. After all, he's the fifth wheel in the group.<p>

(Yes, he does know that it's third wheel, not fifth wheel, but the latter really fits his circumstance at the current moment.)

Yumi has Ulrich, and Ulrich Yumi, and even if he adds William into the picture, he has to admit that Ulrich has handled the situation remarkably well, and the two guys get along even despite their situation.

Then there's Jeremie and Aelita, both of which are brilliantly talented and have had an instant bond between each other since the very beginning. They've been called Mr and Mrs Einstein from the very start, and everyone can see why. They're always together, it's difficult to separate the pink haired girl from the blond haired genius.

And then there's him. Just him. Sometimes he wonders if he's just a character meant to insert humour into a TV show, then dismisses it all because that's just way too cliched to actually happen to him.

But sometimes, just sometimes, when he's just feeling a little under the weather and starts to think deeper thoughts than what he's usually accustomed to, he feels as if he's replaceable to the team, the odd one out.

Of course, his friends easily pick up on his less than stellar feelings, on particular his best friend and roommate, and his very extremely gorgeous girlfriend does too. So Ulrich sits him down at his own private little tree in the forest where he sits to think, lending his private space to Odd, sitting beside him and just talks to him, giving him the quality time he feels that he hasn't given Odd in quite some time.

After allowing Odd to just talk and share his feelings, Ulrich smiles a bit, nudging Odd with his elbow. "You know something, Odd? You're there for everyone, and everyone will be there for you, too. Aelita, Jer, Yumi, even William. And that's even more so for me. And even if you were replaceable, I wouldn't change you for anyone else in the world."

"Really?"

"Really. You're Odd, one of a kind, and my best friend. Don't doubt yourself." And with that, the soccer player stands up as Gwen walks over, giving her a bro fist before he turns back to Odd. "Catch you later, Odd. Looks like someone else wants a little chat."

And as Gwen sits on the ground and puts her head in her lap to look up at his face, and he plays with her long, brown hair, he decides that maybe, just maybe, he isn't that alone after all.


End file.
